battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Rocky/Relationships
This page is about the relationships between and other characters. Note that interactions from long ago may no longer affect these relationships. Main Characters Announcer has not interacted with Announcer. Blocky In [[Crybaby!|''Crybaby!]], Leafy and Blocky coordinate a jump over Rocky on a pair of skis. In ''Lofty, Blocky is among the crowd that laughs in the faces of Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Firey, Coiny, and Rocky. Later, Blocky uses the Announcer's magic trick to make Rocky's balloon vanish. Bomby has not interacted with Bomby. Book has not interacted with Book. Bubble has not interacted with Bubble. Coiny In ''Insectophobe's Nightmare'', Rocky barfs in Coiny's mouth. Coiny refers to Rocky as an "it." In [[Crybaby!|''Crybaby!]], Coiny replies when Golf Ball asks where Rocky is. In ''Zeeky Boogy Doog, Coiny recovers Bubble, along with Bomby, Rocky, and Spongy, and attempts to recover Book, who is not dead. In ''The Long-lost Yoyle City'', Coiny throws a stick across the canal and knocks Rocky into the jaws of the sea monster. David In ''Fortunate Ben'', ''Rocky barfs on David to wake him up. Donut has not interacted with Donut. Dora has not interacted with Dora. Eraser has not interacted with Eraser. Firey In ''Lofty, Rocky barfs on Firey, who then remarks that Rocky has serious vomitting issues. Flower has not interacted with Flower. Fries has not interacted with Fries. Golf Ball has not interacted with Golf Ball. Gelatin has not interacted with Gelatin. Ice Cube In Reveal Novum, Rocky barfed on Ice Cube, causing her to blink. Leafy has not interacted with Leafy. Match has not interacted with Match. Needle has not interacted with Needle. Nickel In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Nickel told Rocky to know if he doesn't has a job yet. Pen At the start BFB 1, Rocky accidentally tripped Pen. However, that is really the only time Rocky and Pen interacted, meaning that they are neutral against each other. Pencil could possibly dislike Pencil. In The Long-lost Yoyle City, Pencil throws Rocky into a fish's mouth causing his death. "That's for barfing on me!" This could show that they might be enemies. Besides that they rarely interact, but Pencil has never been that positive about Rocky. It is unknown how Rocky feels about Pencil. But in Rescission Rocky asks Pencil a question after episodes of silence. Pencil was glad not to be barfed on. She also shown that she was glad after asking Rocky how it felt like to have been silent for such a long period of time. Rocky reacts by barfing on Pencil. Pin In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Pin doesn't want Rocky on her team because he has no arms. Puffball is neutral with Puffball. Though Puffball betrayed Rocky and the rest of Team No-Name in The Long-lost Yoyle City Rocky does not interact with Puffball, but they never have shown any negative interactions between eachother, unless you count betraying him! Ruby has not interacted with Ruby. Snowball has not interacted with Snowball. Spongy and Spongy are likely friends In The Reveal, they become partners for the frisbee challenge and get second. They both get 100 points. Tennis Ball is friends with Tennis Ball. Rocky and Tennis Ball are "good ol' friends". They show many positive interactions throughout the show. They have very few negative interactions, if you want to see more details about their relationship go to Rocky and Tennis Ball Teardrop has not interacted with Teardrop. Woody doesn't interact much with Woody a lot, this is probably because Woody has a fear of colliding into Rocky, as shown in Take the Plunge: Part 1 Yellow Face has not interacted with Yellow Face. Other Characters <<< here's where you include characters such as Lollipop, Firey Speaker Box, and Lego Brick. 'DO NOT INCLUDE BALLY AND MARBLE. '>>> Balloony In Lick Your Way To Freedom, Balloony nicknames Rocky "little one" and uses his acid to melt through the Jawbreaker. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, he asks if Rocky is safe, calling him "little one" again, in which he is and he remarks that everyone loves salt and vinegar.Category:Relationships Transclusion Category:Relationship Category:Relationships Category:Rocky Category:Interaction Pages